Balls and Racquets
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Various short drabbles in the Prince of Tennis universe. Featuring various shounenai pairings, at the moment ShinjiKamio, AtoKaba, Senbe, and Pillar Pair.
1. Hyou, Yama, Fudou, Sei

Disclaimer: Nuh-uh, own nothing.

A/N: Each of these drabbles was written to fit a specific prompt. The prompts are given before the drabbles, along with titles and summaries.

**Title:** Intrigue  
**Summary:** The fingers are gentle and the other is quiet.

**A/N:** The prompt: "Atobe/Kabaji, 200 words, 'Under my Skin'".

A fingertip was gently tracing the borders of an elaborate pattern. It was amazing, really, how such big and clumsy-looking hands could execute such precise and tender movements. Then again, he had known this for a long time – it was all part of the wonder that led up to the fact it was this particular hand caressing him and no other.

"Yes, it is permanent," he said, knowing what the other wanted to ask. "Well, as permanent as any tattoo is with the modern removal methods, but… For now, it is to stay."

There was still no comment, just some more light touches, as though the other was afraid he'd be hurt. He sat patiently, though, naked from the waist up, allowing for a close inspection, just for this one person. However much the design was supposed to decorate him, it was not just for anyone's eyes.

A somewhat worrying touch came to his mind. "Do you not like it?" he asked, he hadn't even inquired the other's opinion first, he never did, perhaps he should have, perhaps he should –

The fingertips stopped for a while. He heard a quiet, "Usu."

A gentle kiss was placed on the ice-coloured dragon.

**Title:** Proper Labels  
**Summary:** Kamio's not that good with words.  
**A/N:** The Prompt: "Shinji/Kamio, 100 words, 'something like friendship'".

Sometimes Kamio wondered just what they were. Friends, sure, that one was easy enough, but sometimes he felt like it wasn't enough of a term, or perhaps too much of one. Friends didn't hold hands while talking. Friends didn't kiss each other. Kamio couldn't think of any other word, though.

Fortunately, Shinji was better at thinking, and his thoughts tended to often make it out into Kamio's ears. And, well, anyone's ears who happened to be nearby, but that was a small disadvantage.

"Why is Ann-chan looking at Akira? She should know he's my boyfriend…"

Oh, yeah, that was it.

**Title:** Battle of Wills  
**Summary:** Sometimes, there is no way to determine the victor of a battle.  
**A/N:** The prompt: "Atobe/Sengoku, 200 words, 'Pride comes before a fall.'"

There were, of course, several kinds of pride. There was the pride that made you not yield to anyone, always holding your own opinion to the highest regard, hardly paying a thought to what others would prefer. It was the pride of a king, of one who would not submit to anyone, who would have everything he desired because giving in to another's request would take away his precious pride.

There was also pride in something you were good at, something you were known for, your special skill perhaps, or your accomplishments. To have pride in them meant not wanting to see them unmade, not wanting to be bested by anyone, never giving up as far as the reason for the pride was concerned. This held true whether the reason was a sports skill, or school grades, or even the ability to seduce whomever you wanted.

Sometimes, the pride of two persons may clash, resulting in the downfall of one or both of them, the one with the stronger pride usually coming out as a winner.

Atobe looked down at Sengoku, at the other's sweaty hair and triumphant grin, and wondered which one of them had won in the end.

**Title:** The Right Words  
**Summary:** Finding the right words is never easy. To some, it's even more difficult than to others.  
**A/N:** The prompt: "Pillar pair, 200 words, Song line 'Say the first words that come into my head when I see you / If it looks like it works and it feels like it works, then it works.'"

Tezuka was not one for many words. He said what was necessary and that had better suffice. Usually it did, nobody questioning whatever he said. Nobody ever asked him to say more, to be more eloquent, to put some more thought into his words.

Of course, he should have known not everything was this easy. There were things that could not be said that easily, that required more thought, more feeling. And feeling was what he had trouble with.

Oh, he was by no means void of emotions, despite the wildly circulating rumours about his having exchanged his emotions for tennis skills. He knew sadness, rage, friendship like anyone else. The problem was, he had no idea how to show his feelings, even less how to put them to words.

Finally he concluded that no matter how much he thought about it, he would not get any closer to "the right words". He could just as well say the first thing that came to mind and be done with it.

"Echizen," he thus found himself saying one day, "I like you."

"Mada mada dane," was the unsurprising response. However, the younger boy smiled.

Who would have thought? It actually worked.

**Title:** Apprentice  
**Summary:** Dan has learned.  
**A/N:** The prompt: "Dan, 100 words, 'If I see further than you, it is because I'm standing on the shoulders of giants.'"

On his third year Dan was, it turned out, a fairly good captain. Still shorter and slighter than the great majority of the tennis club, he nevertheless carried about him an air of authority few dared to question. Self-confident, he had always been – how otherwise would he have dared to approach Akutsu thus? – but even Banji seemed surprised at exactly how successful the choice of captain had been.

Once, Dan was asked how he had gained such a commanding skill. Brown eyes wide as ever, the boy simply smiled.

"I just watched the other captains a lot desu," he replied.


	2. Hyoutei

Disclaimer: Nuh-uh, own nothing.**  
**

**Title:** Only Choices  
**Summary:** Shishido doesn't want to be Choutarou's second choice. The problem is, he isn't.  
**A/N:** The prompt: "Silver Pair, 200 words, 'I will not be your fucking second choice."

One of the most dearly loved traditions of Hyoutei Gakuen was the second-year ball. No first or third years were granted entry unless they were going with a second year student.

Shishido knew this, of course, like everyone else. He also knew that, for the sake of the forbidden fruit, most third years would have done anything to get in. Nevertheless, as Choutarou came to him and asked him to the ball, he said no.

"Huh?" Choutarou blinked, looking hurt. "Why not?"

"I will not be your fucking second choice," growled Shishido.

"Second choice?" echoed the taller boy. "But – but you are the only one I'd ever go with!"

"Yeah, sure. And what if Kabaji changes his mind?"

Choutarou blinked. "…What?"

"Don't play innocent, I heard you. Kabaji and you were talking after practice today and you said something about going to the ball!"

Choutarou stared at him for a moment, then suddenly burst into laughter. Shishido blinked. What on earth had gotten into his kouhai?

"Shi-Shishido-san," chuckled Choutarou as he finally recovered from his burst of laughter. "Neither of us asked the other for the ball. I just asked Kabaji whether he's gathered the courage to ask Atobe yet…"

**Title:** Forgiveness  
**Summary:** It's awfully rude to leave before your apology has been accepted.  
**A/N:** The prompt: "Dirty Pair, 200 words, 'I wish you had stayed here for just five more minutes, I was about to say "I forgive you""

It had been quiet for a minute, which was approximately a minute too long. Finally, Gakuto gave in and looked up.

Oshitari was away.

That stupid –! Gakuto simply couldn't believe his nerve. If you were going to apologize, you had to stay until you were done apologizing! You didn't just go wandering around in the middle of it! And the apology obviously hadn't been finished, not properly anyway, since –

Since…

…Since Gakuto hadn't accepted it. He'd just sat there like a sulking child, refusing to even look at Oshitari as the other apologized.

Ah, well. It was Oshitari's fault anyway; he always thought he only needed to say he was sorry and everything would be okay right away, no matter what he had done. It just didn't work that way, it just –

"Stupid Yuushi," muttered Gakuto darkly. "You should know you're forgiven anyway, you always are…"

That was when a pair of arms was wrapped around him from behind, a soft Kansai drawl caressing his ears, the tones light and teasing like Oshitari's hands on his skin just the night before, had they truly already managed to have a fight after that –

"'m glad to hear that, Gakkun." 

**Title:** Saint An  
**Summary:** Of course, his little sister could have done nothing wrong.  
**A/N:** The prompt: "An/anyone, 200 words, "She's a rebel / She's a saint / She's the salt of the earth and she's dangerous.""

"I don't believe you." The calm voice matched the steady gaze as Tachibana Kippei faced Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"I can prove it." Tezuka was just as calm. "There are several witnesses. Myself included."

"I still don't believe you," came the ever-so-serious response. "My sister wouldn't do anything like that. You must be mistaken somehow."

The Seigaku captain shook his head, his expression unchanging. "I know what I saw."

"In that case, you saw wrong."

"Is your sister home?" Tezuka asked now. "I would like to talk with her directly, if only possible."

"I'm afraid she is out right now. When she returns, I'll ask her about the issue – although I still think you are mistaken somehow."

"I'm certain I am not mistaken," Tezuka replied. "But I appreciate it."

After some more words exchanged, Tachibana finally closed the door. Turning around, he leant against the door, crossing his arms across his chest. "You can come out now."

An stepped into sight from behind the corner. She didn't say anything.

Now, Tachibana sighed and turned to look at his sister. "And what exactly prompted you to physically attack Horio Satoshi?"

An met his gaze, unwavering. "He had the nerve to flirt with Sakuno-chan."


End file.
